Percy Jackson and the Olympians vs Twilight
by soupdagloop
Summary: PJO and the gang fight Twilight characters. I'm sorry I absolutely hate twilight. I love Percabeth, Chris and Clarisse
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Percy Jackson and Twilight Crossover. Some Humor. I hate Twilight so all you twilight lovers beware. This is after the Last Olympian, and Breaking Dawn**

**Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does, I also don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does**

**Nico and William don't like each other**

**William came because is aunt and uncle live their, his cousin is a werewolf**

No ones POV

Percy Jackson, along with his girlfriend Annabeth Chace, Clarisse, Chris, William Solace (Apollo's son), Nico, Thalia, and the Stoll brothers. Were on their way to Forks for a quest. There was said to be exceptionally strong monsters there so the strongest half bloods came (AN that is just my opinion sorry to any other half blood fans, I also hate Rachel). When they boarded the plane. Of course Percy and Annabeth sat next to each other (AN since Thalia's on the plane Percy and Nico are safe from Zeus). Clarisse and Chris sat next to each other, the Stoll brothers next to each other, Thalia Refusing to sit next to a boy sat by her self, which leaves Nico and William. They yelled at each as soon as they sat down.

However, Percy and Annabeth were the exact opposite. They made out the whole ride. They even heard a little kid next them snickered.

Percy's POV

The plane ride was AWESOME !!!!!

No one's POV

Thalia just sat there and looked out the window. The Stoll brothers were coming up with plans on what to do when they got to the house. Chris and Clarisse just fell asleep on each other's shoulders. Nico and William were fighting the whole time they were even asked to be quieter by the flight attendants.

**End of chapter one I'll write more next chapter please review, all right more very soon since I go on everyday**

**Also any hunger games fans submit your tributes, to my story, Your hunger games  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO or Twilight Rick and Stephanie do**

No one's POV

AS they got off the plane everyone went to get their luggage except William who forgot all about it and went to get a cab to his aunt and uncle. Meanwhile everyone got their luggage and went to the house the gods were renting for them. So it was huge. Percy chose the sea blue room probably designed just for them; in fact all of the rooms were designed for them. Annabeth's was plain with owl wallpaper, and books everywhere, of course in ancient Greek. Nico's was all black with skulls. Clarisse, was weapons and candles everywhere. Chris's was just like his cabin, so was the Stoll's. And Thalia's was covered with punk stuff and lighting bolts.

Then everyone remembered William's suitcases they took them thinking he would come back for them he never came for them. Everyone said they had something to do. Annabeth had to work. Clarisse had to practice her spear, Chris had to go with her, the Stoll brother's were planning revenge, Thalia said she just didn't want to, nobody disagreed, and Percy had to come up with something so he said get some food. That left Nico "why do I have to take his suitcases over, I'm the only one who doesn't have his licenses, how am I suppose to get there" he said. "We all have something to do, and you can walk, or take a cab," said Thalia. "Fine" said Nico.

With that Nico took the suitcases and left muttering to himself about how he has to do everything. After much time trying to hail a cab, he had no luck. Since Forks had such a small population. "I guess I have to walk," he yelled to himself.

Back when William got to his house (AN I'm not trying to make William look like the bad guy, I just wanted some humor)

"I'm here" yelled William into his aunt and uncle's house. They told him to put his stuff in his bedroom. "Oh crap" he thought I forgot my stuff in the airport, "I'm sure on of them will drop it off"

**End of Chapter two Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks ekat-prof for your review**

**Disclaimer-Once again I don't own Twilight or PJO**

No one's POV

Nico knocked on the door after he walked two miles to William's house, fuming with anger.

"What is your problem" Nico said as he stepped into William's house

"I walked two miles to get your three heavy suitcases, you some how forgot to pick up your suitcases" Said Nico

"Sorry dude I forgot" mumbled William

"Willy, who's at the door" asked his aunt

"Oh just some friend that dropped off some off some of my stuff" He yelled

William took the cases from Nico and put it in his room. Though he didn't hear Nico leave. When he got down again it turned out Nico hadn't left. Instead he told him the others wanted him to come back to discuss the plans. (AN I didn't put this in the other chapter, but the others wanted William to come to their place to discuss about the monsters). Before they could leave though, from up stairs came about 12 big tan guys from up stairs, one of them William's cousin Jeff.

"Hey, who's this" they said

"Oh this is Nico a friends from camp, we were just leaving"

"Okay, bye" they said a bit strangely

With that, Nico and William swiftly went through the door into William's aunt and uncle's car. And went to Thalia's place (AN Thalia thinks she's the best so she gets to call it her house).

When they got there everyone was waiting for them. They discussed to just play it cool till they knew or who the monsters were or who they had a hunch on.

**End of Chapter three**

**Tomorrow they'll go to school  
**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I don't Percy Jackson of Twilight**

**Percy, Annabeth, William, Stoll brothers, Clarisse, and Chris-11th grade**

**Nico-8th grade**

**The morning of the first day of school**

No ones POV

Everyone was racing around the house trying to find everything they needed. And finally everyone did. Annabeth drove along with Percy, Nico, and Thalia, they also had to go and get William. When they got there Nico of course had to go to the door and get him. His weird friends were there to, but they went to the reserve school instead.

When they got there everyone one staring at them. All of them noticed even Percy (gasp) and they wanted to keep it cool, so they went towards the office. Percy and Annabeth's schedule were sorta the same, it was all the same except for Math (Annabeth was in the highest you could be), Science, and History. Thalia had the same schedule as Chris. Travis, Connor, and Clarisse, had one or two classes together. And in all of William's classes he had at least one of them.

1st period English- Annabeth and Percy

Percy's POV

"Well, okay so both of you two have ADHD AND dyslexia" Our English teacher said

"Okay, pick your seat"

I chose a seat next to this girl who looked a bit uglier then an Aphrodite girl, she had long brown hair and gold eyes, I should keep an eye out for her. And Annabeth sat next to this guy, I think his name was Mike, and he was flirting with my wise girl. Thankfully though she completely ignored him, and swiped his hand away when he came near her.

"Please take out your copy of Macbeth," our teacher said in her annoying voice

"Oh, Percy, Annabeth share with your seat partner"

Ughh I though, not only do I have to share with this weird looking girl, but Annabeth has to share with that flirt Mike.

"Percy you start page 48" our teacher chimed in

Thheep (AN I don't know hoe dyslectics read so I'm just mixing up some letters and adding some letters) Hitghes(witches).

"Bella could you help him out" our teacher said sounding annoyed

"Of course" the girl, Bella, said in a sing song voice

Weeeiiiirrrrrrdddddooo I though, who talks like that?

Finally after an hour of struggling sentences, and an annoying Aphrodite daughter- looking girl, I was finally done.

2nd period Science-Nico

Nico's POV

"Okay class this is our new student Nico um Di Angelo" my teacher said struggling with my last name a bit

I took my seat next girl who looked really tall for her a age, and ug looked like an Aphrodite daughter. Okay class we'll be looking at the periodic table today. I tuned out I already new this (I don't know how, but I was some king of genius with an IQ of 152). Nico,

"Nico Nico"

"What, What" I said, and immediately my hand went to my stygian iron sword

It was that weird girl,

"I'm Nessie, we're suppose to name the first five elements of the periodic table, together"

" Oh okay" I said

We were done in about of minutes, thanks to my geniuses. Since we were done so early, I guess she thought she could talk to me. I wonder why she would talk to the emo/goth kid. I mean I'm no socialist, but she looks like the kind of girl who would be popular, and shun people like me.

"Where did you move from" she sing songed

"Oh, um long island" I said with a tint of annoyance in my voice

"Oh, New York, I've always wanted to go to New York"

Then when I was about to reply the bell rang saved by the bell. I rushed out hoping to find that this "Nessie" girl was not in my next class. I would not want to put up with thins strangeness again. Then I stopped dead in my tracks. Weren't we suppose to look out for people like that. I had to find out if she was dangerous, or else she would get to us first.

**End of chapter 4  
**

**Anyway please review**

**More classes in next chapter**


End file.
